


Wind of Change

by The_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stranger/pseuds/The_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry entering the wizarding world for the first time, what changes will that bring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alle characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever. I dont really know what my plot will be yet, but I have some ideas (suggestion are always welcome!). English isn't my first language so I will make grammar and spelling mistakes. I haven't got a beta.

Harry woke to a loud banging on his cupboard door. Petunia’s yelling giving him an instant headache.

“Great, another day being their slave.” Harry muttered. Slowly he opened his eyes and crawled out of the cupboard. Petunia went upstairs to wake her precious Dudders and Harry started for the kitchen. 

He cooked the breakfast and went outside to weed the garden. It was one of the chores he didn’t really mind that much. He loved the fresh air and the sun opposed to being locked in the cupboard. After finishing weeding the flowers he went inside to clean up the breakfast dishes. 

“You’re getting toast today. You better be grateful that we’re wasting perfectly good food on a freak like you!” Petunia said nastily. Harry accepted the toast and kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to answer. This was the first food he had in four days. 

Petunia huffed in annoyance of being in the presence of Harry and left to go shopping. Harry happily munching on the dry toast wandered off to the park nearby. Petunia forgot to give him the rest of the chores so he would make sure not to come home before Vernon came back from work.

Quietly he sat on the bench watching the children in the park play. The parents were smiling and the children screaming. He felt a wave of jealousy, why was there no one to take him to the park, to let him play and not do chores all day long! He felt resigned over his fate and just enjoyed being free for at least one day.

Coming home before Vernon he ran past Petunia towards his cupboard. Petunia grabbed his oversized shirt and held him back. 

“You ungrateful freak! Running off all day doing who knows what for freakish stuff. Do you think we’re letting you live here for free? You run off one more time without doing your chores and we’re kicking you out, do you understand?!”

Harry cowered back. “Sorry aunt Petunia, it won’t happen again.” 

He knew better than to tell her she forgot to give him the list. Hoping she won’t tell Vernon. But he knew that was too good to be true. As Vernon came home Petunia wasted no time before telling him what a lazy freak he was.

That night he lay in his cupboard sore from the beating he received and hoped for someone to rescue him. Even though nobody had for the last 10 years. 

The next day Harry collected the mail and gave it to Vernon before starting to clean the breakfast dishes. 

“PETUNIA!” Vernon screamed.

Petunia came running to see what was wrong. Vernon held up a strange looking letter. Petunia’s face paled like she had seen a ghost. They both turned to look at the boy in the kitchen. Harry wanted to know what was wrong but their faces scared him. Vernon turned to Petunia and they started whispering. 

Harry walked backwards till his back hit the wall. Vernon noticed he wanted to run and grabbed him to drag him to and kick him in his cupboard.

“You are going nowhere you hear me! Not to that freak school or anywhere else! ” 

He banged the door shut and went back to Petunia. Throwing the letter in the fire as he went by. 

A school? Harry didn’t know what to think, what kind of school would sent such strange letters and get that kind of a reaction from Vernon. He thought looking at the burning letter trough the door.

He felt nervous and didn’t know what to expect when the next day another letter arrived. He hadn’t been let out of his cupboard since the morning before, but heard Vernon explode yelling about that freak school not knowing when to stop. 

After fifty more letters that day alone Harry was pulled from his cupboard and kicked in his ribs and head by Vernon. He was fed up with all that freakish stuff and was planning on beating it out of the boy. 

“Grab your stuff,” He yelled at Petunia and Dudley. “We’re leaving!” He grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him to the car. It was late at night so the neighbours where all asleep at home and didn’t notice the family suddenly leaving. 

Harry finally succumbed to the darkness after that vicious beating. Dudley didn’t dare to complain watching his father being this outraged. Even Petunia was getting a bit scared of her husband. 

Vernon brought them to the sea ushered them in a boat. Harry, having woken up halfway the boat ride, got scared not knowing where they were going. Finally seeing a house on a rock in the sea the boat moored and they went to the house. 

Vernon calmed down, thinking the letters wouldn’t reach them here. Predictably Harry got to sleep on the floor. As Dudley slept on the couch Harry watched his watch. Silently counting down he congratulated himself on turning eleven knowing that nobody else would even remember. 

Loud banging at the door scared him awake. Vernon came running down with a shotgun in his hands just as the door broke down and a giant man walked in. Putting the door back in place The man turned around. 

Having turned on the light Vernon started yelling once again.

“Who are you? Leave this house immediately, you’re breaking and entering!”

“You call this a house?” The man asked grabbing the gun and folding it in two. 

“Now where is Harry?” He asked eying Dudley suspiciously . 

“I am.” Harry said stepping slightly forward.

“Of course you are,” The man said. “Look just like your father, except for your eyes, they are you mothers.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked, getting less scared after the man told him he knew his parents.

“I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts.” Hagrid said handing Harry one of the strange letters. 

That must be the school, Harry thought while opening the letter. 

“Witchcraft and wizardry? Is this a joke?” 

Hagrid stared at Harry then turned on Dursley. After yelling back and forward, Hagrid explained it all to Harry. He told Harry he was a wizard and he was inscribed at Hogwarts to learn everything about the wizarding world.

Harry, just wanting to get away from the Dursleys, kept quiet and listened to Hagrid. Hagrid convinced Vernon to let Harry go to Hogwarts, being scared shitless. 

The next morning Hagrid took Harry shopping at Diagon Ally. Their first stop was Gringotts. 

Entering the bank Harry looked around in awe. 

“What are those?” Harry asked looking at the creatures behind the desks. They where very short and had wrinkly skin, big eyes and big hairy hands. 

“Those are goblins, they rule the bank.” Hagrid answered.

“Hello, we need to make a withdrawal.” Hagrid spoke to a goblin behind a desk. 

“And who might you be?” The goblin asked.

“This here is Harry Potter, and I am Hagrid here for Hogwarts business.” Hagrid whispered the last part handing over a letter.

The goblin looked up sharply at the mention of Harry’s name but his attention was slightly averted by the letter. Reading the letter he called for another goblin to take Hagrid to the vault he needed to be.

“Ah, Mister Potter we’ve a lot to discuss.” The goblin started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Gringotts.

Chapter 2

Harry looked up to the goblin. “Why would you want to speak with me sir? I haven’t got a vault here do I?” He asked looking at Hagrid. He assumed he would get some money from Hogwarts for children who couldn’t pay for the school.

“You didn’t think your parents left you with nothing did you Harry? No matter of course you did, those blasted Dursleys.” Hagrid mumbled angrily.

“Your parents left you with several vault Mister Potter.” The goblin said.

Harry looked surprised and went with the goblin to another room.

“I am sorry sir, but what is your name?” Harry asked the goblin.

The goblin looked up surprised by the question, most people wouldn’t even ask let alone genuinely.

“I am Griphook, the manager for the Potter vaults.” The goblin answered placing several objects on the table in front of him. Holding up the knife he explained: “To determine your true identity you must place three drops of blood on this parchment.”

Harry nodded and sliced his hand without flinching, holding it above the parchment he let three drops fall. When the drops reached the parchment they spread out immediately forming words and figures.

 

_**Harry James Potter 31-07-1980** _

_**Father: James Potter 27-03-1960 Deceased** _

_**Mother: Lily Potter née Evans 30-01-1960 Deceased** _

_**Godfather: Sirius Black 18-06-1959** _

 

**Owner of Vaults:**

305 Potter’s savings

580,846,735 Galleons

37,060 Sickles

50,809 Knuts

87 Books and Scrolls

67 Other objects (paintings, heirlooms)

 

**687 Harry’s trust vault**

2,376 Galleons

7,967 Sickles

963 Knuts

18 Books and Scrolls

6 Other objects (heirlooms)

 

**704 Potter Family vault**

8,960,450 Galleons

6,450,559 Sickles

7,603 Knuts

378 Books

745 Other objects (paintings, heirlooms)

 

Harry looked up amazed. “I didn’t know they where this rich! I was told the were lazy, good for nothing drunks!”

“They have told you lies then. They have inherited some of the money, but brought more in to the vaults then they took out. This is what is in your possession now, but there is also a steady income from small businesses around the world owned by the Potter family. This income will go straight to the Potter’s savings vault.” Said Griphook.

“This income minus your aunts’ payment for taking care of you is still making a profit of 590 Galleons a Year.”

“Wait my aunt gets paid to take care of me?” Harry asked.

“Yes, she gets 1500 pounds muggle money a month for clothes, food and other necessities.” Griphook said bewildered.

“I can’t believe this! Oh wait I can, that horrible woman, working me like a slave and making money while sleeping!” Harry ranted.

“Hasn’t she taken care of you with this money?” Griphook asked surprised.

“No, they had me do every chore there was in that house, all the while nagging that I was taking the food out of Dudley’s mouth! They were letting me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry answered.

“That can be rectified; we can recall the money they got all the while ‘taking care of you’.” Griphook said menacingly.

“Yes please do so, but I will need a new place to live before you do that, I’m NOT going back there!”

“That matter can be solved immediately, as your parents left you a few houses besides the vaults.”

Griphook muttered a few words a new sheets of parchment appeared before them. Looking at the sheet Harry saw a list of four houses:

**Potter townhouse**

Hogsmead

3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, living room and kitchen.

Small garden.

1 House elf.

 

**Potter Manor**

Colwyn Bay, Wales

8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, 1 sunroom, 1 library, basement and kitchen.

Large garden.

3 House elves.

 

**Overnight flat**

London

2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, small living room and kitchen

 

**Townhouse Godrics Hollow**

Unlivable, all objects (books, heirlooms, paintings etc) have been moved to Potter family vault. Furniture has been moved to Potter Manor.

“What is a house elf?”

“A house elf is a creature devoted to serving humans. They are bonded to the family they serve and their children bond in to the family as well, or they will be sold to another family.”

Thinking deeply Harry decided that he wanted to live at the Potter townhouse in Hogsmead for now. The manor he found way to large for one person and the townhouse had a house elf to help him around the house.

“So you’re planning to live on your own?” Griphook asked.

“Yes, I have been cooking and cleaning the Dursleys’ home since I was five, I can take care of myself.”

“Yes I imagine so.”

“I think I should go back to Hagrid, He will be wondering what’s taking so long.”

“Ah, of course, here take this bag. This bag has a direct link to your trust vault. Just think of the amount of money you need and it will appear. You can withdraw 500 galleons a day. Should you need more then you will have to visit Gringotts. Here you have a portkey for you to move from this room in Gringotts to Potter townhouse and back since you can’t apparate or do any magic out of school. We may need to get you emancipated after your first year at Hogwarts, when you now the beginnings of magic. ”

“Thank you that will be very useful!”

“No problem at all. Should you need any help with anything at all give me an owl. I will help you the best that I can.” Griphook said sincerely.

“An Owl? Does wizards really use owls for post?!” Harry asked surprised, thinking it was something made up by muggles.”

“Ah, you better finish shopping with Hagrid today; you will probably have a lot of questions while walking through Diagon Alley. Ask him to help you buy a suitable owl and send for any questions you have after that.”

“Oké, I will. Thank you for your help today.”

Walking out of the bank he saw Hagrid waiting for him. He was very excited to see more of the wizarding world for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping at Diagon Alley.

As they strolled through Diagon Ally Harry tried to look at everything. All the wonderful advertisements, strange products and overall the blatant proof of magic.

“Okay, the trip to the bank took a little longer than expected, so we’re on a tight schedule. First let’s get your wand.”

As they entered Ollivanders Wand Shop, Harry noticed Eeylops Owl Emporium & magical menagerie further down the road.

“Ah Mister Potter, I was expecting you sometime soon. Let us see which wand will choose you.” Ollivander said while moving towards the back of the shop. He came back with a few boxes. After giving Harry the first wand he motioned for Harry to give it a wave.

Instantly the glass bowl on the counter broke making Harry jump back. After trying 7 more wands Hagrid started to nervously look at his pocket watch, before telling harry that he was going to get his schoolbooks to save time.  

11 wands later...

“Ah, a tricky costumer, haven’t had one of those in years.” Ollivander said, obviously enjoying himself. Harry however began to feel annoyed.

Finally Ollivander arrived with a box which looked different from every box so far. Harry felt a strange pull towards the box. Reaching out he opened it and took out the wand. Giving it a simple wave wasn’t necessary; as soon as he picked it up he rose in the air. Gently floating 3 feet up in the air Harry felled warm and happy inside. He knew he had found his wand.

“This is strange,” Ollivander muttered, “I have never in my live seen such a reaction to finding a wand. And above all, this is the brother wand to the one who gave you that scar.” He said pointing to Harrys’ forhead.

“What is this wand made of sir?” Harry asked after landing, not really surprised, since everything happening to him seemed to be abnormal.

“Holly and a phoenix feather core, given by Fawkes the phoenix of Albus Dumbledore himself. It’s 11 inches long and nice and supple.” Ollivander stated still a bit shocked.

Harry paid for the wand and left the shop. Hagrid had just finished getting his books and they left to get some ink and quills. Hagrid kept looking at his watch and finally spoke. “I really have to get going Harry. Dumbledore wanted me back before 4 o’clock. The last things on your list are the starter kit for potions at the apothecary and your school robes at Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. To get back home you can take the knight bus. Just stand at the side of the road and raise your wand arm. Here is some money, good luck Harry. I’m really sorry I have to leave now, but I really must make haste.” Hagrid said regretfully. He really didn’t want to leave an eleven year old boy alone when it’s his first time in the magical world, but he had an important package to deliver.

Harry grinned. “It’s all right Hagrid, I will find my way.”

He was a bit nervous, but also happy, because now he didn’t have to make an excuse for not wanting to return to the Dursleys.

After Hagrid had left his first stop was Madam Malkin, he really needed some new clothes, so he could throw away those rags he was wearing now. Entering the shop Harry waved away the shop assistant and went in search for some clothes. He collected a whole lot of underwear, robes, t-shirts trousers and a few hats and scarves. Finally signalling the shopping assistant he let her take the clothes to the cash register and went to be fitted for his school robes.

After the school robes he bought three pair of dragon hide boots and paid for the lot. After they shrunk the bags he left for Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. He was going to buy his first owl.

Entering the show he felt a bit creeped out, with all the owls looking at him. They didn’t really look all that friendly. Strolling trough the aisles he found a beautiful snowy owl. The first owl that looked at him friendly. He took her cage to the cashier to buy her and a few owl treats.

She for her parts was content, finally a child who was worthy of her.

Harry freed her from her cage and told her to fly to Hogsmeade. Once she took of het grabbed his portkey and left for his new home.

The portkey dropped him on the ground were her started retching. He hated portkey travelling already. Still with his eyes closed he let his stomach settle. Feeling something cold and wet in his neck he screamed and scrambled back.

Looking up he saw a weird looking creature with giant eyes and big ears. It wore a fancy looking outfit.

Taking a deep breath Harry asked: “Are you a house-elf?”  

Nodding enthusiastically the house-elf spoke. “Yes young master Harry Potter sir, Welcome to Potter Townhouse! I am Spiky, the house-elf bound to this house. What can I do for you sir?”

Having calmed down Harry relaxed and said grateful, “Could you please make some diner, I am starving.”

Spiky happy to get extra work once again popped off to buy some groceries.

Harry stood up and took a good look around taking in his new home. The livingroom where he had landed looked quite cosy with warm shades of brown mixed with a warm white. The kitchen visible from the living room looked really clean and welcoming. Taking his bags in hand Harry walked towards the hallway and stairs to search for the master bedroom.  After years of sleeping in a cupboard he planned on sleeping in the biggest bedroom this house had.

And big it was for certain. On the second floor he found the master bedroom with a huge balcony. Staring out of the window Harry was entranced by the few of a Beautiful castle in the distance. Shaking himself out of his reverie he put away his new clothes in a walk in closet. The house may not have many rooms, but it certainly wasn’t small.

When he put away his last robe Spiky popped in to tell him super was ready. He had made some delicious pasta with pudding as dessert. Harry yawned wide after finishing his meal. He thanked Spiky and told him they would speak in the morning. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. Spiky seeing his tired face showed him the bathroom and tucked him in.

Tomorrow would be a new day to explore the house and the town nearby, but right now his bed was much more attractive. 


End file.
